


Cryptid Hunters

by foiledflora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Keith wants to fuck Mothman, Semi-Crack, heavy description about moth's mating habits, keith loves mothman, school au, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foiledflora/pseuds/foiledflora
Summary: After finding new information that could lead to finding Mothman, school friends and cryptid fanatics, Keith and Pidge, sneak out of boarding school to go hunting. What they find might not be a mythical beast, but an even more mythical concept: friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

Non-believers, each one of them were heathens in Pidge’s eyes. Pidge looked across the table at their friends. Each of their eyes were filled with skepticism at Pidge’s recent announcement.

“It just doesn’t make sense!” Lance cried out, breaking the silence.

“It IS pretty… unbelievable.” Hunk stumbled a bit with his word choice, obviously not wanting to hurt Pidge’s feelings.

Even Shiro who usually supported Pidge in every way possible was pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m not going to let you sneak out of the Garrison so you can chase…Mothman…”

The Garrison was a boarding school for the gifted based in West Virginia, and through a series of unlikely events involving some stray cats that snuck into the dorms, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Keith, and the teacher’s assistant, Shiro, were now a close knit group that took care of 5 stray cats hidden away in their rooms.

“There’s no way that Mothman is here.” Keith proclaimed matter-of-factly. 

“Exactly” Shiro beamed at Keith, happy to see his cryptid hunting days were behind him.

“I’ve been searching for the past 3 years and I’ve seen nothing…” with a bit of a pout, Keith poked at his lunch with a fork. 

“Wait, what?” Shiro then glared at Keith. He knew there was no way Keith actually had that many medical emergencies last year.

Pidge’s eyes lit up, “That’s why you didn’t see him, because you haven’t checked THIS year!”

Moving over to Keith, Pidge forcibly pushed lunch trays away and laid out a map. “I’ve been looking at the moth migratory patterns from the past 60 years, check this out!”  

Pidge laid their phone out next to the map, and Keith’s eyes widened.

“This is the map from the 1960s of moth populations in West Virginia,” Pidge then pointed at the phone “and this is the newest survey of this year‘s moth populations.”

“They’re nearly identical... S-So you’re saying that since the first Mothman sighting there hasn’t been anything that looks like this?” Keith’s voice was filled with hope.

“None,” With a smug smile Pidge pointed at a red circled location on the map, “this is where Mothman was sighted the first time, and this...” Pidge moved their finger over to another red circle, “is where we are now.”

“That’s only a few miles away! We could totally hike there and camp out!” Keith was vibrating in his seat slightly.

“No! No, you can not!” Shiro glared down at the pair as Lance and Hunk shared a look of confusion.

“Okay, so, I’m thinking we sneak out Friday and camp out for a week. I can fake some medical notes or parental notes, so we don’t get in trouble with the school for missing days. Maybe, I get called to a family funeral, and you… get called in for a medical emergency?”  Pidge pulled out their planner on their phone and started typing stuff in, blatantly ignoring Shiro’s protests.

“Sounds good! I have plenty of camping gear stowed away, and I can probably swipe some rations from the kitchen at night,” Keith pulled out a notepad and started jotting stuff down as Shiro stared, incredulously, at them.

“W-What? No! You guys are not sneaking out to go camping for a week to find Mothman! What about your studies?” Shiro did not want to be the one getting in trouble with the headmaster for this.

“Keith and I are already at the top of our classes. A week will just bring us down to an A- from an A+ ,  as long as we have our stuff excused and someone doesn’t blab on their best friend’s sibling, we should be fine.” Pidge gave Shiro puppy dog eyes, hoping Shiro's connection to Matt would help them out of Shiro tattling.

Shiro crossed his arms and looked down at Pidge, trying to look stern, but it didn’t take long for him to break, “Fine, but one week tops and you better check in whenever you can, so we know you’re not dead.If you get caught, I had no idea any of this was happening. Understood?”

“Wait, whoa, what?!” Lance slammed his hands on the table, “They get to sneak out of the Garrison to chase Mothman, but when I try and sneak out to go on a date, you turn me in?! That’s low, Shiro. That’s low…”

Shiro deadpanned, “You weren’t sneaking out to GO on a date. You were sneaking out to GET a date at the nearby girls academy. There’s a difference. Plus, I actually trust Pidge and Keith as long as they’re going together.”

“What are you going to even do if you find Mothman? Take some crappy photos that looked photoshopped? Suck its dick?” Lance was beyond peeved at this point.

“Do moth’s even have dicks?” Hunk wondered aloud. 

“As a matter of fact they do!” Keith ignored Lance, “Male moths have anal claspers that hold onto its partner during sex. Then a sac filled with semen and nutrients for larvae pass through a penis-like appendage and into the partner!” Keith beamed a bit at his own moth knowledge.

A couple moments of silence passed. 

“Why exactly do you know this?” Lance was squinting at Keith, internally kinkshaming.

Keith started sweating as the judgemental eyes of his friends pierced into him. “N-No reason…”

“Anyways…” Pidge made an internal note not to leave Mothman and Keith alone if they found him, “Shiro can you look after Emerald and Ruby for Keith and I while we‘re away? I can give you enough food for them and pay you a bit for cat sitting.”

Pidge gave another hopeful look towards Shiro, wondering just how much she could exploit from him.

Shiro sighed, “You don’t have to pay me, but I’ll take the food.” He gave a small smile and tousled Pidge’s hair, earning a small giggle in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge snuck out of their dorm at the agreed upon time, swiftly sneaking through the maze-like corridors until they were right outside of the campus, carefully watching so no faculty caught them. Giving a small bird call, Pidge signaled to Keith that the path was clear and waited.

Keith showed up moments later with two large bags on his back. He handed one off to Pidge with a small nod. Quickly and quietly, the pair headed off into the dark, waiting until the school was out of sight before even speaking.

“Ok so, according to your medical note, your foot is either broken or fractured, and you went to the hospital. You broke your foot by tripping down some stairs tonight. A note was signed by some faculty to your teachers, and they called the ambulance for you,” Pidge hit send on an email on their phone.

“Let me guess, Allura and Coran?” Keith smirked.

“They should really stop letting me file their papers for them. I have way too much access to their computers.” Pidge giggled a bit before pulling out a map and a compass, making sure they were heading in the right direction. “Hey, thanks for doing this with me by the way. There’s no way Shiro would let me go alone.”

“Of course. I’ve only ever done this type of thing by myself, so it’ll be nice to have someone else help out.” Keith smiled down at Pidge.

Pidge had to hold back a ‘that’s what she said’ and gave a small nod.

“What makes you so into cryptids anyways?” Pidge quirked a brow at their friend, hoping to unlock a bit more backstory. While they were friends, Pidge wouldn’t say they were all close buddy-buddy like Lance and Hunk.

“My dad and I always did this kind of stuff when I was younger. Tracking down cryptids. Looking for aliens. That kind of stuff. It’s just fun and reminds me of home.” Keith gave a small shrug, not wanting to get too mushy. “My dad was much more into aliens than cryptids though. You?”

“There’s just something about all the unexplained things on Earth that I’d love to figure out. Plus, it just goes to show that humans don’t know everything yet, and maybe  we never will. But we can still strive to learn and find as much as we can in our lifetime. I find something comforting in the fact that we can still learn and advance more,” Pidge started fantasizing about everything there could be in the universe when suddenly a thought popped into their mind, “Did you or your dad ever find anything?”

“Well…” Keith rubbed the back of his head and hesitated with his answer. This only made Pidge’s eyes widen in awe.

“No way! What did you find?!” Pidge jumped up in down in excitement and just about tackled Keith, trying to push him to answer.

He stumbled back a bit as Pidge ran into him and laughed a bit at their antics “It wasn’t me per say… and I don’t know if it’s true but. My dad said he met an alien once.”

“NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!” Pidge jumped to grab his shoulders and shook Keith around.

“Calm down! I think it was just my dad’s way of telling me my mom bailed on us…” Keith looked a bit bummed as he admitted it.

“Oh…” Pidge’s shoulders slumped and was about to say sorry when something clicked “Wait... Did your dad tell you he fucked an alien?”

“Well… yeah…” Keith looked bashful and embarrassed.

Pidge blinked a few times. “Have you ever gotten a DNA test?”

“Well… no.” Now thinking, he’d never even been to a doctor’s office, “Do you actually believe that though? Who fucks an alien when they meet it?” Keith was actually a bit surprised, most people would’ve laughed by now or made fun of him.

“Hey! You said you fantasized about fucking Mothman!” Pidge jabbed a finger into Keith’s chest.

“I DID NOT!” Keith’s face turned bright red at the accusation. 

“THEN WHY DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT MOTH DICKS?” Pidge didn’t even care that their voice levels were getting a bit loud.

By now, they were near the area where there had been the first Mothman sighting; a graveyard surrounded by a thick forest that was supposed to be Mothman’s original home. Though he was thought to migrate around the West Virginia area.

“I JUST HAPPEN TO KNOW A BIT ABOUT MOTH DICK, IS THAT ILLEGA-?“ Keith was cut off by the sound of a loud fluttering. Much too fast to be a normal bird, much too loud to be a normal bug. Keith and Pidge both went silent and looked around with their flashlights frantically.

Pidge made eye contact with Keith, and with a small signal with their hand, both started moving towards the source of the sound. They moved swiftly and quietly, trying to make the least amount of sound as possible.

Pidge gasped as suddenly, the light of the flashlight shone on a pile of white fabric.

Keith looked around a bit before approaching the pile of bright, white linens. It looked far too white to simply be here in the middle of the woods, as if it had been taken freshly off the clothesline.

There were large holes in the sheet, as if something had taken a large bite out of random bits of it.

Pidge and Keith looked in awe at it, and just as Pidge pulled out their phone to take a photo, another loud fluttering sound came from directly above.

Pidge hurriedly looked up with their phone and took a photo with flash.

Two piercing, red eyes stared back at the pair for a moment before the fluttering went further and further away, eventually suddenly disappearing.

In shock, Pidge and Keith’s eyes met.

“D-Did we just…?” Keith was having trouble articulating what he saw. His mouth opening and closing again and again as if he was eating and invisible sandwich.

“I-I think we just…” Pidge looked down at the photo on the phone in their hands. It was blurry beyond all belief from Pidge’s sudden movement, but it was had two bright red eyes and two large, barely-visible wings.

“WE JUST SAW MOTHMAN!” Keith cried out, jumping up and down excitedly. “We‘ve got to get a better photo than that though. That totally looks fake. We need to catch Mothman! We need to see if it can speak! We need to see just how much of it is moth and how much of it is man!”

Pidge just dumbly nodded taking a few photos of the linen before picking it up and putting it in a sealed plastic bag. “Y-You realize what this means right?”

“This means so many things Pidge! It confirms so many beliefs I’ve had! This renews my faith in the unknown! This-!“ Keith was cut off by Pidge.

“This means Mothman heard you talking about its dick!” 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six days since the initial sighting and Pidge and Keith hadn’t seen or heard a peep from the cryptid since. They set out traps of a variety of fabrics, a bunch of pretty lights, and, of course, cameras recording the whole thing. But there hadn’t been anything new to show for their efforts.

“Maybe, it was a fluke…” Pidge laid back in the tent Keith had set up, tired after a long day of patrolling the traps . Pidge’s usually pale skin was starting to darken and freckle up from six days of nonstop walking in the sun and even with the almost nonstop application of sunscreen, a slight sunburn covered their body. “Maybe, we just saw a big bird or something…”

Keith laid next to Pidge, sipping water out of a canteen and panting slightly. He had accidentally chased a bird for a mile thinking it was Mothman, “We can’t give up yet. Not when we were so close… Even if it was a fluke before, it doesn’t mean we can stop searching!” He tried to stay positive, knowing a defeatist attitude was the worst thing to have at times like these.

Pidge gave a smile to that, “Yeah, you’re right! And it’s only been six days. We still have till Monday to get back to the Garrison, giving us three days to see Mothman again. Plus, even if it was all just a bird, I’ve still had a great time hanging out with you.” Pidge nudged their shoulder into Keith.

As Pidge turned their gaze towards the sky though, their smile faltered slightly. A huge wall of grey clouds were starting to roll in with the night. “Do you think we’ll be ok? I trust your tent making ability, but if the storm is heavy enough…” they grimaced. While Pidge didn’t want to go back to the Garrison so easily, a big storm could mean danger for the pair.

“We’ll be fine! Don’t worry about it. I’ve dealt with my fair share of storms. As long as we’ve got each other, we’ll be fine!” Keith boasted, but even he was looking warily at the sky. This was going to be a big one, “It might even just pass over after a bit. Who knows?!”

Pidge smiled again, faith restored at Keith’s optimism, ”Yeah, who knows!?”

Pidge gave another small nudge with their shoulder into Keith, which Keith happily returned before he stood up to make dinner.

“Alright so does soup sound good? Cause that’s more or less all we have at this point.,” Keith smirked as he poured the contents of a can he stole from the kitchen into a small pot that he then put over the fire.

“I guess it sounds wonderful then!” Pidge got up and went to get some more water from the nearby creek to purify before it was too dark to see. After learning that just about anything Pidge tried to cook just burned, the cooking tended to be left up to Keith as Pidge took on some more menial tasks like getting wood for the fire and getting water.

As Pidge leaned over to get some water into the plastic bin they had, Pidge couldn’t help but notice a familiar old shirt flowing down the creek. It was one that Pidge used when painting, but more recently, had put into one of the traps for bait. Large holes were torn into the cotton and Pidge’s eyes widened in realization.

“K-KEITH?! MOTHMAN ATE MY SHIRT!” Pidge called back to their camp. Not even waiting before dropping the bin and beginning to run upstream.

“What? I couldn’t hear that!” Keith called back, stirring the soup slightly.

With only a small turn of their head, Pidge called out again, much louder this time, voice on a near shriek,“MOTHMAN ATE MY SHIRT!” 

Keith looked to where Pidge was before quizzically. “Wait what?! Where’d you go?!” He saw just a glimpse of Pidge before they disappeared into the brush. “Hey! Wait up!”

He dashed after his friend, running along the edge of the creek, winding between trees and jumping over fallen trees. He looked down at the creek briefly, just as he was beginning to catch up to Pidge, only to stop dead in his tracks.

In the somewhat murky water was one of their cameras, completely destroyed. Keith groaned out with a loud “FUCK!”  before going to continue his chase.

He ran up the creek a bit longer, Pidge now nowhere in sight. Eventually he stopped. While he knew the way back to camp, he had no idea where Pidge ran off to. 

Keith panted slightly, despite being a computer nerd, Pidge ran pretty fast and seemed to have pretty good stamina.

The sky above him crackled to life, rain started to pour down and a bright streak of lightning danced in the sky, closely followed by a resounding boom.

“Pidge! Pidge come back!” Keith called out into the dark woods, hoping they were close enough to hear him. But his voice couldn't compare to the suddenly loud rain and thunder. 

Keith looked between the path to camp, and the path deeper into the night that might lead to Pidge, hesitating slightly before continuing his run after his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge was so focused on running to the trap, they missed the camera, missed the initial thunder missed first few drops of rain, and missed Keith’s call. Their eyes were focused forward, going straight towards where the trap was located. 

Their socks and shoes were soaked at this point and their legs and shorts were coated in mud. They dashed through puddles, weaved through trees, and hardly even let themselves breathe. It was getting harder to stay stable as they ran as fast as they could, but Pidge hardly cared. They were finally going to find a cryptid, and nothing was going to stop them.

But once Pidge found themselves at the little trap that they had made for mothman, they saw nothing but torn and soaked fabric and no camera to capture what had occurred.

“What? No this can't be right!” Pidge looked all around the tree for the small camera that would have been recording everything that happened to the old shirts in front of it. But after searching for a few moments, it was obvious it wasn't where it should be.

It was only then that the adrenaline wore off and Pidge couldn't help but to shiver, just now realizing how soaked they were and how cold they were. Their shoes felt disgusting to walk in and they desperately wanted to feel warm right now. 

Pidge turned around and started walking back towards camp, following the rising creek.

Warm tears mixed with raindrops as they ran down Pidge’s face. “I was so close… I know it…”

Pidge didn't know why it mattered to them so much that Mothman was real, perhaps it was the love of the unknown or maybe it was because some small part of them wanted to believe that it really was aliens or something that had stolen their brother and their father from Pidge’s life like they always claimed.

Suddenly a very large and very dark figure moved quickly in Pidge’s peripherals and their head shot up and turned.

Pidge wiped the tears and rain off of their glasses, trying to see better in the dark. It was hard to really tell, but it looked like something large with wings. Due to the loud wind, it was hard to hear if there was any distinct flapping sounds, but it didn't matter.

Without even thinking Pidge ran after it, running deeper into the woods and away from the path that they knew.

Their feet made wet slaps against the muddy forest floor, and with an almost tunnel vision, again and again Pidge ran into branches and thorny bristles, scratching up their arms and legs. It hurt to run every which way.

But as the howling wind slowed, the creature with wings stopped, letting Pidge catch up and get a better look, but Pidge continued to run with a growing smile on their face, sure that they were going to find that which seemed impossible.

The strange being moved erratically through the woods, winding around, making Pidge turn and 

Pidge’s smile fell once again, even lower than before.

It was a large piece of cardboard that must've been picked up by the wind and blown around. With Pidge’s eyesight impaired  due to the rain, it vaguely looked like wings. 

Pidge fell to their knees, making mud splash up onto their face.

Hunched over, Pidge began to cry.

 

Pidge didn't know how long they were sitting there, coated in mud, shivering in the rain, tears streaming down their face in near pitch black darkness.

Pidge only stood up once they realized Keith had no idea where they were. But as Pidge went to start walking back to camp, they realized they had no idea where they were either.

Shivering each step, Pidge wondered around aimlessly, looking for the creek to follow back to camp, but the rain was so loud that the sound of the creek was inaudible and it was so dark, Pidge didn't know where to start looking first.

The mud got thicker and moving became more and more difficult as Pidge got more and more lost, not really caring about where they were going. 

Every step was a struggle and Pidge’s boot were filled with muddy water and even though it felt sore to even move, Pidge just kept moving, eyes dead but focused forward.

Out of the side of their eye, Pidge saw a flutter and heard a flap, but didn't even bother to turn and look, figuring it was just another plastic bag or some other trash.

But as the fluttering got louder, Pidge couldn't help but to give a hopeful glance to the side, only to slip and fall into the very creek they were looking for.

The water had risen slightly, and due to Pidge’s slip, they turned their ankle on some rocks at the bottom of the creek. Pidge fell underwater, sputtering and struggling for breath, only to take in gulps of dirty water.

Pidge couldn't move their foot without an extreme pain surging through their body. Pidge thrashed in the quickly rising water, thrashing and trying to keep their head over the top, but as the water moved faster and faster, and it became harder and harder to stay up. 

Pidge took more and more gulps of dirty water instead of air, and right as their vision began to darken, Pidge felt a strong grip around their arms lifting them up and out of the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith desperately searched through the pouring rain for Pidge. He was soaked from head to toe, but as time passed, he only grew more and more worried about his friend and less and less worried about himself, even as his body began to shiver and his whole body felt pruned.

If there was one thing Keith was good at, it was persevering through, pushing through the cold, and probable hypothermia, he continued moving through the woods, keeping the creek as a point of reference so he didn’t get lost as well. 

It had grown dark, too dark to really see much of anything, thankfully he always carried a flashlight while camping in his cargo pants or he’d be in trouble. He clicked it on and continued his search.

After what felt like hours of worrying and anxiety, he found along the creek what looked like footprints near Pidge’s size, followed by a smear of the tracks that implicated a slip, falling into the risen creek.

“Pidge!” Keith shouted out and got down, looking into the water for any sign of his friend. There was none. His flashlight moved across the water, looking down below, but all he saw was the mud and some rocks at the bottom. Until he noticed what looked like a smartphone at the bottom of the creek, his eyes went wide as he searched around a bit more for any other signs of Pidge.

He moved further downstream, fearing the worst. Pidge was a tech nerd, not much of a outdoorsy type, could they even swim?

Keith felt like breaking down as he continued to find nothing,  until suddenly he saw some new tracks. It looked like something was dragged out of the creek and pulled away, deeper into the forest. He’d usually be a bit skeptical about this but he was too desperate now to question it too much.

He followed the drag marks deeper and deeper into the forest, only to stumble upon some kind of nest made of cloth nestled within a hollowed out tree, with Pidge bundled up in the center. 

It was creepy to say the least but as Keith moved closer, he sighed in relief to find that Pidge was breathing and even looked somewhat warm surrounded by all the different pieces of fabric.

A shuffling behind him made Keith jump, with a knife at the ready, only to face a human sized insectoid creature that looked over him cautiously.

Keith’s mouth fell open in shock as Mothman moved between him and Pidge, his wings fluttering angrily. Was it protecting Pidge?

“Listen, I’m not trying to hurt them. I’m their friend. Look, here.” Keith dropped the knife to the ground and held his hands up in the air defenselessly.

Mothman’s buzzing continued, but as Keith moved closer, Mothman made no movement to stop him.

Keith nudged Pidge a bit. “Pidge? Hey, Pidge, wake up.” Shaking Pidge softly drew out a small groan but after a bit, Pidge’s eyes fluttered open. “Phew, thank god you’re ok.” Keith smiled warmly as Pidge looked around in confusion.

“Keith? What happened?” Pidge attempted to stand up, only to fall back down as they put pressure on their bad foot.

“Ow ow ow… I think I broke it. Ugh, this sucks.” Pidge rocked back and forth a bit in pain. “How did I... get here?” Pidge noticed all the cloth surrounding them that kept them warm even though they were still sopping wet.

Then Pidge looked up to see the man-sized insect creature staring at them with its creepy, unblinking, red eyes, and promptly screamed. “This is the best day of my life! Keith you didn’t try and suck its dick did you? Keith where's the camera, get my camera Keith where is it?!”

Keith went bug-eyed” W-What? No! I just met him! I-Im not trying to suck Mothman’s dick, s-sure he saved your life and deserves congratulations but I’m not just going to suck him off like that then and there, I-I mean if he asked...-”

“Keith you are not helping your case here. Camera, where? Now!” Patting themselves over, Pidge couldn't find their phone or  any other sort of recording device. “Where did my phone go?”

“I don't have a camera! I ran into the woods searching for you!”

Mothman looked confusedly between the pair for a moment before fluttering his wings, about to take off again.

“No!” Pidge jumped up and hobbled over, wincing in pain again and again as their ankle screamed in pain. “Mothman… Ugh, I want a selfie so bad… but thank you. I really appreciate how you helped me.” Not even knowing if Mothman could understand them, Pidge decided to go with a much more understandable gesture, wrapping their arms around Mothman with a bright smile, Pidge held the insect human hybrid closely, it simply watched them but didn't seem to object to the action.

After a few more awkward attempts at conversation, Mothman eventually backed up, and flew off without Keith or Pidge stopping him.

As the figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance, Keith spoke up. “Hey, Pidge?”

“Yeah, Keith?”

“Are we on drugs, or did we legitimately just get saved by Mothman out in the middle of the woods with nothing to prove for it?”

“If this is a drug-induced dream, I never want to wake up… though a change of clothes would be nice…”

“Let's get you back to camp and dry you off.” Keith teasingly ruffled Pidge’s hair before beginning the trek back to the their tent.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m telling you it’s real!”Pidge indignantly slammed their hands down on the lunch table.

“I’m just saying that if you're going to disappear for a week and come back with a twisted ankle, you could at least bring back a more convincing photo.” Lance held Pidge’s phone with an unimpressed look on his face.

“It really is real! We met him later, and he was really nice...” Keith stared off into the distance with a dreamy expression.

Keith and Pidge sat shoulder to shoulder and let out a happy sigh “Mothman~”

Hunk cleared his throat “As much as I hate to burst you out of whatever bug fetish related fantasies you two were having, I gotta say, I don't believe a single word coming out of your mouths. This photo looks like absolutely nothing.”

Pidge started to clammer over the table to get up into Hunk’s face before Keith held them back. “He knows not what he speaks of, we can’t hold it against him, Pidge.”

“I can, and I will!” Pidge brushed Keith off of them before getting uncomfortably close to Hunk, climbing over food trays to do so, “If you dare speak one word against the beautiful bugman that saved me from drowning, I. Will. End. You.”

Shiro spat out his coffee, “You drowned?! I am never letting you leave campus again. First, you went dead quiet the last two days after a large storm hit.”

“Our phone’s died, it’s not our fault…”

“Then, you come back limping holding onto Keith for support,”

“He made me! I could’ve walked fine if he had let me.” 

“And now you say you almost drowned?!”

“Well… yeah, I got no rebuttal for that.”

Keith piped in, “Well, they would've been fine if they hadn’t ran off after Mothman all by themselves.”

Shiro looked accusingly at Pidge

“Keith, bro, we bonded, why do you have to rat me out like that?” With their best hurt expression, Pidge started trying to force out a tear or two. Keith simply snickered at them while Shiro looked like he was about to have a meltdown. 

“Would this be a bad time to mention that I would love to hunt down the Flatwoods monster?” Pidge whispered to Keith.

Keith leaned in and whispered back “Depends, how fast do you think your ankle’s going to heal?”

“Hmmm probably a bit longer than it’ll take for Shiro to get over this.”

“Just pick a date and I’m there.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the 2017 rarepair bang, my partner was 13Bella on tumblr,  
> [check out the accompanying art](https://13bella.tumblr.com/post/168811182530/art-for-the-voltronrarepairbang-go-read-the-story)


End file.
